


Free me

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Baby Dragon, Dragons, F/F, M/M, Mermen, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Born with this strange, curse of such, the Tracy's struggled to control it the older they got, to the point they had to shut it down.The world were never told why, they just.. disappeared.Since then people have found the location of their island home, and those who visited, didn't necessarily return.Why not find out why?Includes some scenes of violence, technically rape and non consensual touching of the sexual kind towards the middle, ill put a warning in the notes for those chapters so you can skip it if you dont like it.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Conrad, Penelope Creighton-Ward/John Tracy, Tycho Reeves/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Tracy's have this... curse as they call it. It forced them to leave IR and it left the world confused.
> 
> Nobody had heard from them since IR was shut down along with Tracy industries. Hell not even lady Penelope knew what had happened.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Some brothers being brothers :)

"We can't carry on like this, what if we turn while we're on a mission? All hell would break loose!"

"Virgil calm down, I know we can't, and we won't.." Scott sighed, pulling virgil into a hug.

"Gordo's a merman again!" Alan called from the kitchen, Scott huffed and reluctantly let go, looking over the ledge to see the eldest blonde happily splashing and flipping in the water.

"At least someone's happy with what they transform into.." Virgil sighed, Scott looked at him sadly and rubbed his back.

John appeared next to them, ish, he was still watching Gordon, but kept to the shadow's, Scott sighed and hugged him tightly too, making sure to keep him out of the sun.

"I don't want to be like this anymore.." he cried softly, Scott held him closer, Virgil joining in on the hug.

"I don't think any of us do Johnny.." Scott sighed, seeing Alan poke his head up from the kitchen sadly.

"Hes also trying to escape."

"Damn it Gordon," Scott sighed, slipping from the hug to try and get Gordon to stay in the pool.

"Gords no you can't get out," Scott sighed kneeling down quickly and pushed him back in quickly. Gordon hissed and swam away to the other end trying to climb out.

"Gordo," Virgil sighed and slipped in after kicking off his shoes and shirt, pulling him back in.

"No, okay? You can't leave when your like this you'll hurt yourself," virgil sighed holding Gordon with one arm, the other leaning on the side of the pool.

Gordon leaned into the hug, careful when hugging him, his fingers webbed and clawed and would definitely break the skin if he was too rough.

John was stood in the kitchen next to Alan, thankful of the shade the lounge gave, the two watching the events going on by the pool.

"He probably wants to play Y'know," John smiled, nudging Alan softly.

"But getting wet makes me turn, thats why I always have to be outside and Virgil has to help wash me,"

"But you'll still play," John grinned and nudged him down to the pool, hissing and backing back into the shade quickly holding his arm.

"See now you've hurt yourself," Alan huffed, carefully pulling johns arm from his grasp, sighing sadly as it was a pretty bad burn.

"Come here, let me dress it, then you should probably but on a long sleeved shirt if you want to attempt a feat like that again," he sighed, John huffed and sat on the counter, letting Alan dress it.

"Anyway, go play." John grinned.

Alan rolled his eyes and wandered down by the pool, hearing Scott notice johns dressed burn and turn into smother hen.

"Hey Al," Virgil grinned, watching him sit on the edge of the pool, touching the water with his finger and promptly transforming.

He jumped in the pool and splashed them both, Gordon grinned and dived underwater, making sure his tail splashed Virgil on the way down.

Virgil smiled and sat on the edge, watching Alan and Gordon with a smile, Alan getting the more sea/space body while Scott had a more earth like body with the added bonus of wings.

"Scottyyyyy," They chorused, Scott groaned and shook his head.

"No. I don't even fit in the pool." He smiled.

"And that is why we live on an island, _come onnnnn_ ,"

Scott huffed and rubbed johns back before heading down to the pool, Virgil already carrying Gordon down to the beach.

"come on," Scott huffed after dipping his hand in the pool, Alan climbing out and running ahead with a smile.

John smiled and turned to head back inside, slipping into the den where he usually stayed, sitting comfortably on a sofa and picking up his book, and reading from where he last left it.

Virgil smiled at the Blondes eagerness, wiggling in his arms to dive into the salty water. "Hang on fish, lets get you a little deeper so you don't hurt yourself,"

Keeping a merman still in your arms wasn't necessarily the easiest thing to do, but Virgil had done a pretty good job on holding him for as long as he did.

The water was up to his waist by the point, he smiled and carefully put Gordon down and watched him swim off happily.

"Go get him," he grinned at the youngest blonde who happily splashed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk more cute fluff and a build up?

"Virgil no you're soaking," John smiled, "and you smell of wet dog," he gagged holding his nose.

"I know," he grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around his redhead brother, hearing him hiss and try to squirm out of the hug.

"Virgil!" 

"Virgil stop winding him up and go shower," Gordon grinned as he heard Virgil huff and put the redhead down. 

Shortly after he left lady Penelope had rang Gordon.

"Hey, lady Penelope," Gordon greeted her with a smile after he answered.

"Hello Gordon, is everything okay there?" She asked, earning a puzzled look from the blonde.

"Everythings fine lady Penelope, why do you ask?" 

"Well me and Parker _are_ coming around soon, I left a few things here after we left in a rush last time," John paused in thought, after he had aired the room of that horrific perfume that made virgil turn he _never_ recalled seeing anything belonging to _either_ of them.

"Lady Penelope are you sure? I did a clean of the guest rooms afterwards and I didn't find any belongings.."

"Considering what they are i wouldn't expect you to," she humoured, poor John looked so confused.

"So what exactly are they..? I can't get whatever they are for you ready,"

"Are you sure everhthings alright?"

John and Gordon looked to eachother and sighed softly. "Well yeah, but they won't be _if_ you come here," 

"Oh?"

John appeared behind Gordon, hissing softly and showing off his fangs before disappearing.

"Oh.."

"Yeahh... and hes the better option," John chuckled, almost darkly, in the background.

"For the most part," he chipped in.

"Well yeah, less pain.." Gordon mumbled a small smile on his face. "I think.."

"Yeah I just wouldn't come here.."

"Even if I just stand in the sun?" She mused.

"Again... Virgil.. can go in the sun... look it really won't end well lady Penelope.." Gordon sighed. "And besides, your stuff is inside right? Y'know in the shade.."

"Thats true... perhaps I could come at a more planned time then to pick them up?" 

"That would be best," Gordon sighed, knowing he probably just lost any hope of being with her after telling her about this.

They said goodbye and ended the call, Gordon sighed looking to the floor, John rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"She would've known eventually Gordo, its better this way,"

"Was that Mr. John who hissed m'lady?"

"I believe so Parker, I see why he keeps to being in space,"

"Oh?"

"Alot safer for him and his brothers from what I can tell,"

"Space bonkers m'lady?"

"No... he's a vampire Parker.."

"Oh! Oh.. Shall I land us on the mainland then?"

"I thinks its for the best Parker, he didn't seem too inviting over a call nevermind what would happen if we landed there.."

"Are his brothers okay m'lady?"

"Gordon seemed okay, Virgil seemed to be like John, whether he's a vampire or not he never mentioned, Scott and Alan weren't mentioned either.."

"Shall we notify the GDF? Surely they can make sure that his brothers are okay?"

"Good idea Parker."

~~~

"Colonel Casey? What's wrong?" 

"Lady Penelope knows?" She asked

"Yeah, it was that or she came to the island..." Gordon winced, she sighed softly.

"Then you need to hide."

"What? why?" Scott asked, standing up from where he was sat at the desk and stood behind Alan.

"Because she asked if we could check up on you, only, it wasn't me she asked and... I don't think its going to go down well,"

"Ah.."

Virgil got up suddenly, walking over to the balcony seemingly listening.

"Like right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeeHee no spoilers children
> 
> Other than there's some violence here

"Where are we supposed to-"

"Scott calm down," John soothed rubbing his back.

"We'll check back in with you once we've found somewhere, probably with lady Penelope too, thank you for telling us,"

With that they ended the call. "Any ideas?"

"Where thunderbird four launches from? It connects to that cavern i always go on about, we should be fine there," 

"Lead the way squid, and fast."

~~~~

So they had got soaked, Scott had to be careful, hiding in the darkest parts of the cavern, dark blue blending in well with the reflection of the water, one paw dipped in the water for Gordon to hide behind or rest on while they were hiding.

Alan was tucked under Scott's neck, tail dipped in the water so he didn't get crushed if he turned back human.

Virgil and John were trapped by Scott's tail, the GDF on the island stirring the more feral side to them and it _really_ wouldn't end well if either of them escaped.

"Send in a flare!" Someone shouted, followed by a light flying through the cavern.

It lit scott up slightly then landed in the water, light disappearing with it.

"They're here, Colonel what do we do?" 

"Leave them alone-" Colonel Casey's voice was heard, cut off suddenly. 

"Get them." Her voice was replaced with a males. Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

Scott opened his eyes slightly, watching everything that was happening, how many of them there were...

Hell what was going on?

Scott didn't really know, he saw them loading guns with darts, probably tranquilliser darts, holding Gordon a little tighter withing his paw.

"TRACYS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO PROTECT YOURSE-" Her voice was cut off again, but they heard, they all heard.

Scott lifted his tail off of John and Virgil, letting Gordon go and standing carefully, letting out one of the most intimidating roars he'd ever made, and mixed with Virgil's howl, terror rose withing the GDF that stood in the entrance to the cavern.

Scott emerged from the shadow's first, pushing virgil and John back in a protective manner.

"Boss they heard her!-" what they hadn't known however, was what power Scott had. Flames rolled towards them, ducking behind anything they could, and watched in terror as he emerged from the flames, very pissed off. "And they are _not_ happy."

"You brought the chains. Use them. Kill them and ill serve them your head on a platter." He threatened, Scott heard and paused infront of his face, nudging him softly.

"Holy shit-" he squeaked out, ending the connection.

"You don't have to hunt us," Scott spoke, sounding like a low growl but he was still understood.

"Actually.. we do.. our lives and our families ones are on the line, I'm sorry," he sighed softly, Scott huffed and stood up straight, his dragon form towering over them all.

A swarm of bats circled his horns and a redhead dropped onto his head, sliding to a stop on the horn on the edge of Scott's blue muzzle, snarling at the people below.

"Then simply perish," John growled dropping down onto one of them, killing them quickly and disappeared.

Scott stood still, he knew what was coming, and what the result would be, he heard everything their boss had said, seeing someone holding what looked to be some form of chain he knew he wouldn't succeed.

His eyes narrowed at the ones stood below him, confused as to why he was doing nothing.

He did however, get pissed off when some thought they could sneak past him. Growling he turned and ducked into the cavern quickly, sending the three flying backwards and into a rock.

He saw Gordon and Alan huddled into a corner, nuzzled them softly and turned around, pulling virgil out of the way as one shot a tranquilliser dart at him dropping him out of the way and effectively burning them to a crisp

He pulled him back inside, dropping Virgil behind him while John darted about, too fast to be shot, and too fast for Scott to catch him.

Virgil glared at the GDF present, warning them if they made one more wrong move he'd be more than happy to end them.

Their attempts at neutralising John were pretty pathetic, even if they did hit him, it wouldn't work for a minute or so, which was enough time for him to move behind Scott's bigger form that blocked off the entrance to the cavern.

Virgil wormed his way out again and hid quickly in the shrubbery that surrounded them. Scott got up quickly and knocked a few of them over and out of the way, completely forgetting about the chains and what would ultimately get the all caught.

One was thrown quickly over his muzzle, keeping his mouth shut, he growled and pulled back quickly, another wrapping around his body and kept his wings firmly in place.

Virgil growled and went to whatever held his mouth shut first, a few people with tranquilliser guns stood around a machine the chain came out of, staying in place because of the drill mostly underground. 

John noticed and disappeared into the cavern in flurry of bats, appearing again infront of his younger siblings. "Go," he sighed softly, meaning through the water where they wouldn't be noticed.

A dart flew past his head, turning quickly and hissing in retaliation darted towards them.

The two dived under the waves again, quickly swimming for it, almost making it if their tails hadn't got caught in a net that came up from the seabed.

"How cute," one of them teased, another grinned in amusement as an almost transparent collar were fitted around their necks, stopping them from transforming back as it wouldn't be safe.

"Three down!" Someone shouted, in a blind panic Scott stretched out his wings and opened his jaw as much as he could forcing the chains to move around and become loose. Everything he could reach became burnt or went up into flames.

He couldn't recall how many darts had penetrated the skin on his neck by that point, everything became a blurry fuzz, but he remembered seeing someone in pink as his legs buckled underneath his and came crashing to the ground.

Blonde and pink were the last colours he saw.

"FOUR! KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES OPEM FOR THAT VAMPIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swearing ahead and a random dude doing drugs (not majorly, kinda like wiz Khalifa's lie detector video)
> 
> you can skip this chapter and I'll put what happened in the summary if you don't like this sorta thing
> 
> John makes a stoned friend 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John - italics  
> Virgil - bold  
> Scott - underlined

_Blonde and pink. Blonde and Pink.. Blonde and pink..._

It didn't take John long to figure out who Scott mentioned, the five were telepathic, some better at it than others, but they could always hear eachothers thoughts, except for Alan's and Gordon's who hadn't quite got the hang of it.

John stayed hidden in the shadows, watching what happened, four of them had virgil hauled into the back of a truck, another transparent collar around him, Alan and Gordon unconscious were brought inside quickly, watching them be dropped abruptly into a pool of water.

He watched in fear of what would happen to Scott as massive net was pulled underneath him, attached to the flyers.

Hell how the fuck was he supposed to free them all?

He hid quickly, watching the one dressed in pink come up to their home.

"John, I know you're watching, come out darling, they won't get hurt.." she spoke soothingly, John snarled at the pet name he'd always hated, but never said anything about because he was afraid of ruining hers and Gordon's relationship.

He didn't really care anymore.

"You're a sick bitch!" He hissed.

"Is there really any need for the profanity?" 

"After what you've just done, its more than acceptable!"

"Darling I know you're mad, just come out.."

"I know they're waiting for me. I can smell them, and you. I hope you know you'll never be safe for as long as I'm free!" He yelled, disappearing from his spot in a flurry of bats again until he was out of sight.

"Well that was... something, m'lady.."

"I don't think he knew we were getting them cured,"

"I think we shouldve said that first m'lady,"

"Would've been wise," she sighed, of course, she knew they weren't getting cured, John could hear and see everything though. That's why he was his thunderbird.

The eyes from above in thunderbird 5.

He sat himself in a tree on the island, sheltered from the sun as he watched the flyers carrying his brothers leave, followed by FAB 1. 

_I'll save you guys.. I promise.._

**I know John.. I know..**

_Virgie?_

**yeah?..**

_i'm sorry.._

_Virgil?._

John sighed as he knew he was alone again, left to his thoughts once more.

~~~

When he moved again the sun had just set, and well he was bored, lonely, and hungry. As a vampire, that wasn't a good thing, and with no Virgil to help sate his urges, he was fucked. He needed to get to the mainland. No. He only wanted to. He could live on the food they had here like he'd done so before.

John battled with himself mentally, letting out soft growls unintentionally. He gave in and quickly made for thunderbird 1's launch.

As he sat down he tried to resist the urge again, but, by this point, whoever he saw first was already dead.

He launched and landed ten minutes later, sending Scott's bird back home with autopilot. The docks were dark and quiet, perfect place for John to be, until morning came of course.

He made his way quickly, a soft snarl on his face as he looked for someone. Vaguely aware his eyes must have been glowing orange or red, scaring anyone who saw him away. He was glad he brought contact lenses.

He saw someone, a guy who seemed to be in his mid twenties, sat on the edge of the docks where boats would pass. He had noticed John and called him over to sit with him, smiling softly as he did so with a cigarette in hand. No, not him, he wouldn't taste nice at all.

He sat down, not too close or too far, realising it wasn't an ordinary cigarette he paused his thoughts. "Hey man, why are you up so late?" He asked, a coolness in his voice let John relax, he was way too stoned to realise he didn't have a reflection.

"Just out for a walk, got bored and couldn't sleep Y'know, what about you?" 

"Same man, this sure helps knock you out like a light tho," he laughed softly, "wanna try?"

"I'm alright, you enjoy it," John smiled softly, the smoke coming from his weed in the cigarette calming his urge to well, kill someone.

"You sure man? Its the good stuff," he smiled, the urge, however, to try it, was growing, and John was tempted to say yes.

"I'm good," 

"The smokes enough sometimes huh?" He smiled coolly, john grinned and leaned back.

"Yeah,"

The man smiled coolly looking out to the stars, finishing the last of the cigarette before flicking away the butt and standing up.

"You can come chill we me whenever you need a place to kick back, you're a chill dude man," he smiled dusting himself off, before making his way back to his apartment complex.

John laughed softly, the man really was too stoned.

With the cigarette out though his urges arose again, sighing to himself he stood up and continued to walk around.

Of course, he didn't find anyone, he booked it straight for a B+B around 4 am, just an hour before the sun arose.

He booked a room, struggling very badly not to just drag the receptionist with him as he followed him to where he'd hide most of the day.

"Here you go, breakfast is aroumd eight, but from this time I suspect you may be asleep," he joked, John smiled and took the keys, thanking him before he left.

He closed every curtain quickly, flopping onto the bed when he was done, wishing he could sleep, but of course, his undead body never wanted to.

_God being a vampire is a pain in the ass_

**Shhhhhh....**

_Excuse you?_

**I was sleeping...**

Emphasis on the was..

_Sorry you two.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Gordon and Virgil for you :)

"You, my little fish, are gonna earn me so much money I'll be swimming in it!" A man laughed as Gordon was transferred from the pool of water into the massive tank made to home him.

"Anyway, enjoy your new home, hope you like people!" He grinned, leaving Gordon unconscious in a pool, small fish, swimming close to him in curiosity as he drifted down to the sandbed.

He reached it eventually, sand pushed away from the floor before dancing around him as it settled once more.

A blue fish swam around his fingers, fins brushing against them gingerly, swimming away quickly as his fingers twitched, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Come on my little yellow, wake up," he grinned, now behind the glass. "You have a showing in an hour, all the kids will _love_ you. Hell I'm sure the science geeks will too after examining your brother! Who, will join you in here once they're done with tests"

Gordon moaned and pushed himself to lean on his arms, groggily looking at the man behind the glass. "You're still high as a kite aren't you?" He sighed with a grin.

Gordon turned his head and blinked, his mind still foggy and couldn't remember how on Earth he ended up here.

"Doesnt matter what happened beforehand yellow, what matters is you work for me, and if you want everything to be all sunshine and rainbows then you're going to listen to me, okay?"

Gordon still looked a little dazed, but realisation dawned on him when he started to remember little bits, hearing Scott's warning to John about lady Penelope...

What he couldn't wrap his head around was the fact he had liked her. The very person who sold him off to some random guy without a care in the world.

At least he wouldn't be alone, Alan was joining him soon.

~~~

Where exactly he was, he didn't know, he really did want to know however. It was... cold to say the least, you'd think the fur would keep him warm but no, it wasn't exactly making him freezing, but his coat was a little different to a wolf's.

He was definitely not built for cold environments, but here he was standing wobbly in snow. Then he realised the building near him, various windows, some with people looking out of them.

There was one filled with kids gawking at him in amazement, although it made him uncomfortable, he knew they were just excited.

Its not every day you get to see a werewolf anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo
> 
> What even are these summaries anymore

Scott awoke with a start, the white lights blinding as he regained consciousness.

"Well hello there sleepy head," a man in a white robe greeted, standing to the side of his muzzle so Scott could see him.

"Dim the lights for a bit, you're blinding the poor guy," he ordered softly, moments later, the lights were dimmed and Scott could see properly.

"There you go, sorry for the rude awakening,"

Scott huffed through his nose, some smoke coming through as he did so.

"Still mad huh? I don't blame you," he sighed patting the end of his muzzle.

Scott sighed and shifted his head so said male couldn't touch him.

"Ah- I'm sorry," he held his hands up defensively.

"Johnson what have I told you about trying to pet him?" Someone sighed walking into the spacious room.

"Not to.." he mumbled, the corners of Scott's mouth turning upwards a little.

"At least one of us finds this entertaining," he huffed, the one he knew as Johnson rolled his eyes.

"Considering he's been out for a week or two can you blame him?"

The man grumbled something under his breath. "Johnson why are you still here?"

~~~~

"What... what on earth were you thinking?!" It wasnt often the Colonel lost her temper, people knew not to push it.

"I thought it was you, sounded like you and all," Lady Penelope sighed.

"If you thought it was me why were you on the island?" She asked.

"Because he would sell them to... people that are alot worse than the ones they're with now.."

"You know where they are?"

"No, that i don't know."

John huffed from the corner of the room, startling them both. "See, there's just a slight fault in that lie."

"What?"

"Sure you might not know where they are, but you know who sold them, track him down and get my brothers back." Johns voice was far from reassuring, it was cold and unwelcoming.

"John-"

"Don't. I have access to everything in the world I need access to, that call where you told him we were all there? That the bidders were ready to keep us as their test subjects? I heard it." He spat, slowly approaching the blonde.

"John," The Colonel's hand on his chest stopped him, Lady Penelope shuffling backwards and slightly behind her. "Killing her is not going to help anyone.."

John snarled softly at Penelope, not once looking at the Colonel. "John," she warned.

John huffed through his nose and quickly left in a flurry of bats out of the open window.

~~~

Gordon never thought he'd be sick of swimming.

Yet here he was.

Sick of swimming.

That tank was fairly big, sure, and yeah he hadn't explored every inch, but he didn't have time to, he was forced to entertain people for two hours straight just to be fed one meal.

He hated it.

At least it wasn't too bad when Alan eventually joined him, catching peoples eyes more than he did now.

Mainly because he was a dragon, made for being in the sea of course, Gordon himself was a merman, and while he loved it, he was stuck to being underwater.

Of course, seeing the kids all excited at seeing them both did make their day. Gordon was nicknamed Yellow and Alan Red, because even though he was a sea dragon his scales were dark red in colour.

Sometimes he'd come up to the glass, placing his webbed hands on it, smiling as the kids took turns at what technically would've been holding ands with a merman.

Alan played mostly around the surface, fed more often than Gordon by volunteers from the part visitors, just another way to earn more money.

Once the park closed though, it got boring. They had shifted some things behind the coral that was close to the wall, always cuddling down there out of sight until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more violenceeeee 
> 
> :)

Gordon recognised him instantly, even if he didn't.

He saw Tycho walk past at the back of the crowd, seemingly a little sad, but to be fair, if your boyfriend went missing, you'd be pretty bummed too.

Gordon swam up quickly to the glass, a thud getting Tycho's attention almost instantly, he recognised him instantly.

Tycho pushed his way through the crowd to be infront of the glass, if you knew what Gordon looked like as a merman, you'd definitely recognise him.

"Gordon?" He murmured quietly, Alan coming down to take the attention off them.

Gordon nodded softly, keeping close to the glass by keeping his hands on it. Tycho sighed and looked around before pulling his phone from his pocket.

He dialed a number quickly, Gordon watching in interest. 

"Colonel Casey? I found Gordon and Alan,"

John perked up at this, no longer leaning against the wall in the Colonel's office. "Thank you Tycho, we'll be there shortly."

"He found Gordon and Alan?" John asked, Casey nodded.

"I don't think you should come with me though, its in a public place..."

"I have more self control than you think, Colonel Casey, and if its for my brothers its endless. So yes, I'm coming with." John wouldve replied, but he kept quiet and acted like he was going to stay, he was a bit skeptical on why she didn't necessarily want him to come with.

So he followed the flyer that went out in his bat form, unnoticed for nearly the entire time until a few visitors saw and looked a little confused.

Nobody noticed him except for Alan and Gordon, all the visitors were evacuated from this part of the park except for Tycho.

The glass was soundproof, they were unable to hear anything Tycho said to the Colonel, they were unable to hear anything Alan and Gordon said.

He was perched upside down on the dim lights that lit up the hall, so mostly out of view.

Alan and Gordon were helped from the tank and into the flyer before realising too late, again.

With them out of the way, the Colonel set her plan into action... or his rather. John knew something was off the minute he saw them walk out of the flyer.

Tycho was confused, very confused, he was sure he called Colonel Casey.. one came up behind Tycho but was promptly pinned to the floor by a hissing John.

"Look, you either come with us, or your squid and his brothers get hurt-"

A snap got their attention, John looked to them like he was bored, the man he had pinned was now dead underneath.

"You might have a hard time with him..." Tycho laughed nervously, shuffling backwards until he was behind the redhead.

He wasn't really sure what happened next, John shoved his phone and a piece of paper into his hands, a number with the name Lady Penelope, pushing him out of the way when a dart came flying past.

"Go." Tycho listened and left as quickly as he could.

~~~

Lady Penelope arrived too late. Gordon and Alan were dumped back into the tanks and were still unconscious.

"What did they do with John?"

"They took him somewhere, not entirely sure where though.." she sighed softly after hearing Tycho's words, hugging him loosely in comfort.

Well, it wasn't her, and wasn't the Colonel, honestly they had no idea who it was.

John was in the back of that flyer, he had been shot with a tranquilliser dart and was pinned firmly down by various bindings around his ankles, shins, thigh, stomach, wrists, forearm and one around his neck, a gag of sorts in his mouth so he couldn't bite them.

"Where we taking this one?"

"We have a buyer in Asia, mans crazy for wanting a vampire in his facinity." Their boss sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the warnings of rape will be of use because it is hinted a little away from the end, if you want to skip go ahead I'll leave some info in the summary if its important to the story :)
> 
> Bold virgil  
> Underlined scott  
> Italic john  
> Italic bold Gordon  
> :)

"You look confused, do you not want to be free?" Johnson laughed softly, Scott was a little overwhelmed, he had only been there for a week or two and they were letting him go.

"We only got you to let you go, the others wanted to kill you and run all sorts of weird tests.."

Scott nuzzled him carefully, making the scientist laugh, surprised at the random affection.

~~~

Virgil huffed softly, you'd think they'd realise that when you have a werewolf, there is a human side to them? But no, the reserve owners seemed to forget about that when they first took him in.

He'd been bored as hell honestly, sure his dreams were of his werewolf form running around freely through woods and whatnot to hunt because of his beast blood, but not this, he never wanted this.

Sure, he wasn't John who was socially introverted, but that didn't mean he liked people.

**Why hello there**

Virgil..

**Why yes?**

What on earth had you speaking like that?

**Boredom honestly, being forced to be a show pony of sorts isn't fun**

Wouldn't it be show dog?

**Don't. And its just a figure of speech Scott**

Point taken. Um.. I'm going to assume I'm the only one free huh?

**Mhm, well and John**

**_Not John_ **

Gordon?!?!?

**_it worked???_ **

What happened to John?

**_I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure its not lady Penelope_ **

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed.

**And what makes you say that?**

**_She tried to save John.._ **

That stunned them all. That was definitely not what he expected to hear. Virgil paused in thought, a sharp whistle heard before a deer quietly stalked into sight.

**Deer**

Uh... virge?

Virgil didn't reply, so the others could only assume he was hungry and had spotted a deer. Poor deer.

~~~

John awoke earlier than expected, startling everyone in his panic.

"Hey.. hey, your okay, we just didn't want to be bit that's all.." John struggled against the restraints, still overtaken by panic.

"Its not every day people get their way with a vampire now is it?" He grinned, John froze and looked to him in horror, tears picking at the corner of his eyes.

"Cute, he's a softie too." 

_Please.... please find me...._

John?

_Please Scott..._

The chat wasn't exactly private, and he didn't know how much John was willing to spill.

...what're they doing?..

_Oh Y'know, selling me as a sex toy_

They what.

_Well, its not everyday people get to rail a vampire_

John could practically feel how pissed off Scott was.

That bastard...

**Scott you being pissed off is probably the last thing he needs right now..**

The man came back in with a knife of sorts. "I ain't unchaining you, that itself is a death wish, just making their job easier," he smirked. "I'd keep still, wouldn't want an accident would we?"

With that he pulled the hem of Johns shirt, using the knife to cut it off of him without freeing him.

He paused after removing most of his clothes, only his boxers remained on him, well, for now.

~~~

"They still think its Penelope boss, most of them anyway, what are we to do next?"

"We wait, it won't be long until another gets reported, most likely by their partner-"

"What if they start petitions to free them?"

"What?"

"Someone set one up for Alan and Gordon, not knowing its them of course, to release them back into the Pacific,"

"They're no threat-"

"5 billion people have signed it ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: John had been taken and sold to someone in Asia and it ain't going to well for him
> 
> Now: Ooooooooo shit bouta go dowwnnnn

Vampires don't normally get tired.

Its normally because they aren't pinned to a bed and have to comply with literally anything people want to do to you.

But John was.

He'd had his fill for the day, how do you know that? You may ask, because he became aggressive to literally anyone in the room.

How do you do that while stuck?

Its john Tracy and hes a vampire are we really going there?

Didn't matter.

What does matter is they still sent people in, this time given sedatives if they wanted to knock him out if he became too much.

After being sedated twice John was more than pissed off. He was hurt too.

Either by whoever had decided to sell them off to various places or when he's physically challenged, or.. well, they just don't prep him.

Scott was pissed off, sitting between the two cliffs back on Tracy island wanting to go help, but as a dragon... well that was out of the question.

They were stuck listening to his pleas and with no way to help him.. well he'd suffer, Scott was just pissed off he couldn't help without getting himself caught again.

Fab one came to the island, Scott was surprised but remained on edge, coming down to thunderbird twos runway to greet her.

"Hi Scott," she sighed softly, patting the end of his muzzle. "I'm sorry.." 

Scott sighed softly, "its fine, John needs your help though.." he contemplated telling her, but she had tried to save him beforehand, she should help now.

"He does?"

Scott nodded and laid down, "yeah, whoever they sold him off too is using him to get easy money,"

"How so?"

"Oh... y'know... a sex toy?.." Scott winced at the words but that was exactly what he was doing, even if John wasn't human that didn't mean they could treat him like shit. "He's somewhere in Asia.."

"Parker?"

"Yes M'lady?" 

"How about a trip to Asia? We have to go free John."

~~~

"One to go, then you're done for the day pup, might be running a bit late though," 

At least there was only one.

"He's here, bout time I'm ready to go home," the male left John on his own, another male with black hair walking in.

The door shut, and the disguise fizzled away.

Lady penelope pulled the small bag off her shoulders, pulling out a towel to cover johns lower section so he wouldn't get embarrassed anymore.

"You okay?" She asked after cutting the gag free, John smiled and wanted to hug her, but the binds wouldn't let him.

"Hang on, hang on.." she smiled and quickly freed him from the binds, grinning as he hugged her tightly.

"You need to go, quickly,"

"Why?"

"Because they know you aren't who you said you were, its a private place, people who come here are people he knows.."

"Ah.." 

John nodded and let her go, picking up the clothes she brought for him, changing into them quickly.

"Lady Penelope! Come out now!" John paused and looked at eachother as they recognised their voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is the last of the violence, its sad, and includes death 😔

"Why is Colonel Casey outside?" John asked quietly as he pulled on his shirt.

"I couldn't tell you, I best go see.." John stopped her, holding her wrist loosely.

"Be careful," She nodded softly.

"I will."

She left the room and to no surprise Colonel Casey were waiting, along with a few other members of the GDF, a little on edge because who wouldn't be in this situation?

"Yes Colonel?" 

What happened next was a blur, John burst out of the room and pinned a guard quickly that came from nowhere to behind her.

He startled them all by the action, she ducked behind the sofa to shelter from the bullets that danced around the room as they tried to hit John.

One eventually did, in his side, sinking to the floor hand on it tightly, hissing at anyone who tried to approach him.

"I should've just killed you in the first place," the colonel snarled, picking a discarded gun up off the floor by her feet.

"Go find Penelope," she ordered the other guards, turning back to John.

"Before I put you out of your misery, I guess you can know whats going on," she grinned, crouching down to his height.

~~~

Gordon and Alan were still a little confused on how so many people wanted them to be free, of course not knowing it was them.

They were also surprised it happened, the government had gotten involved and ordered them to be free, so it was around sunset and they were being transported down to the beach, a big crowd of people waiting to watch them be set free.

Gordon was helped out of the pool that was secured in the back of the truck, two members carried him down to the water edge while Alan hopped along after them.

The water reached their waist before the let him down carefully grinning as they watched him swim away happily, Alan chasing after him seemingly grinning as he did.

Everyone watched in awe as they swam off, Gordon diving in and out of the water as they swam off the the island where they knew Scott were.

~~~

"There was never anyone else, wasn't Lady Penelope's fault, she did contact me, although she didn't know what would've happened."

"So.. you sold my brothers off like some objects?!" 

"I wouldn't even bother getting up John, you'll just fall again." She grinned, "besides, Gordon, Alan and Scott are free, but you were the only who could've helped poor Virgil,"

"Don't pin that on him, they just need to realise it is Virgil. Its not John's fault he's still there," Penelope reasoned, knowing John overthought everything, and he would blame himself for that.

But her words fell too late, and she could see the hurt he felt.

_I'm sorry Virge.._

**Don't blame yourself John, she's just trying to get to you**

John was too lost in his dark thoughts to realise the Colonel taking off the safety and aiming at him, until he felt Penelope's weight against him and the ringing in his ears.

That moment the door was broken down, she had contacted someone, and well, they came a little too late.

Colonel Casey was forced against the wall and handcuffed after she unwillingly dropped the gun.

John cried as he held the blonde on his lap tightly, holding the back of her neck gently he let his teeth sink in, not to draw blood, but to hopefully save her life. "Come on.. please..." he cried softly, leaving those marks along her neck in desperation.

"Woah- hey buddy... come on..." a man crouched down to his level, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly as he held his fingers to her neck for a pulse.

"She's gone... come on.. let's get you checked over..." John shook his head and held onto her tighter, crying into her neck.

"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..." he whispered quietly.

Some other people came in quietly, looking over sadly as they set the stretcher down next to them, one sitting the other side of them.

"Hey... we need you to let go..." she sighed softly with a slight smile as she rubbed John's back.

He shook his head and was reluctant to let go, eventually giving in and watched her be laid on the stretcher and covered before it was picked up and carried out carefully.

"Hey.. come on.. come here," she pulled John into a hug tightly, he happily, or well, sadly complied, hugging her tightly until she had noticed where he'd been shot in his side.

"Oh boy."


	11. Chapter 11

It was mostly her family that turned up, only Kayo, Brains, their grandma and John himself came that wasn't family.

Alan, Gordon and Scott couldn't come because they were stuck in their other forms and John could, but he had to cover up, earning alot of weird looks from her family, he wondered how well they'd take the fact that he was probably the closest person to her, other than Gordon of course but he didn't like her like that.

He was mostly formally dressed one jacket under the dark blazer, hood up and sheltered his face from the sun, this why he was getting the weird looks.

He smiled shyly at his Grandma as she glared at them, them noticing almost instantly and looked away.

~~~~~~

Virgil sat and stared at the wired fence, huffing softly in boredom and sadness, hearing about what happened to Lady Penelope and John.

One of the parks patrollers came up to him the other side of the fence, sighing softly too.

"Bet it gets boring in there doesn't it?" Virgil huffed and nodded, looking down to the floor covered in snow, dragging his claw through it to spell something.

'Free Me' 

Virgils soft brown eyes looked up to him in hope, "Awh buddy, i'll try okay?"

~~~

The three were in the cavern again, Scott watched the two mess around in the water below, the sad realisation that they may be stuck like this forever never dawned on him until now, and he hated that thought.

Gordon pulled him from his thoughts, he had fairly small hands compared to his paw, actually amusing how big his dragon form was compared to a person.

"Hm?" He asked softly, Gordon climbed up to sit on his paw and lean on his leg, patting the end of his snout sadly.

"You look sad," he spoke softly, Scott's eyes closed as he nuzzled his brother gently.

"Maybe I am..." Alan pulled himself out and sat next to him, although he was still bigger than a human, he still felt small compared to Scott.

~~~

"Why is there always a bat hanging onto the stone?" Her mother asked quietly, her husband shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps its the redhead from her funeral," he joked, it was a little late, and if John really wanted he could turn back to a human from how close the shadow were, with only small burns.

One of the many bats he took the form of perched on the underside of Penelope's Tombstone, enough room to hand on comfily.

"Could be.."

John rolled his eyes and startled them with the rest of the bats as he flew into the shade and turned back.

"It is...?" 

"Why are you hanging around here?" Penelope's father asked softly.

John shrugged, "I have my reasons."

That confused them, unless he was mouring he had no reason to be here nearly 24/7, or as a bat.. okay well maybe the bat part he didn't burn that way.

"Scale of one to ten-"

"As in there's a chance she's alive," John sighed holding the bridge of his nose.

"Oh- oh.. oh..... o-"

"You can stop saying oh."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott - underline  
> John - italic  
> Virgil - bold  
> Gordon - bold italic  
> Alan - bold underline

John paused and listened, hushing the two quietly as he walked closer to where lady Penelope laid.

"See that shed, go get me a shovel," John huffed.

Her father looked at John suspiciously.

"Oh for fucks sake..." John growled, deciding it would be better to go get it himself, even with the little shade cast infront of the door.

"No you'll burn yourself i'll get it," he sighed, leaving to get the shovel, John listened sadly, sure, the other two couldn't hear, but he could.

He did bite her in time after all.

**John, care to explain what's going on?**

_Well... Pen is alive,_

Okay..

_It was Colonel casey the entire time.. and her buyer or seller was the hood..._

**You what.**

_Mhm_

Dad would've killed her..

_Wouldnt surprise me if he was trying.._

John sighed sadly at the memories, their father had been rescued almost five years ago, died two years ago from Lung cancer.

He was brought from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, Lady Penelope's mother.

"You okay hun?"

~~~

Gordon stuck with Alan for the rest of the day, Scott was.. well.. being Scott but pissed off.

Then he got a 'brilliant' idea.

"Shall we go find Conrad?" Gordon grinned, Alan rolled his eyes and pushed him back as a no.

"Come onnn if we need help we can tell them," another eye roll, but he wasn't pushed back.

Gordon grinned and quickly swam off, Alan growling and swimming after him, trying a failing multiple times as catching him.

Alan gave in at catching him, and just followed him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

They swam for what felt like forever until Gordon poked his head out of the water carefully and grinned, it was quite literally by chance that Conrad was here... wait why was he here??

He was sat on the rocks closest to the sea, knees close to his chest. Gordon dipped back under and grinned at Alan, swimming closer to the rocks.

"Hol-" Gordon reached out quickly to hush Conrad, sinking back down into the water after he fell silent.

"Gordon....?" Gordon grinned and reached a hand out, Conrad looked a little surprised but took it, yelping quietly at the cold water.

"You'll warm up, he's waiting," Gordon smiled, Conrad slid into the water carefully.

Gordon grinned and dived under, pulling Conrad with him. Alan shook his head softly, swimming up to them both and nuzzled Conrad softly.

Conrad smiled softly, running his hand down the back of Alans neck he felt the collar that stopped them from transforming back.

Conrad looked at them sadly, smiling when Alan awkwardly hugged him in his dragon form.

WHERE HAVE YOU GONE??

** Scotty, calm your tits **

** oh no that worked **

**_yeah...._ **

I think I liked it better when I couldn't hear you

**Scotty**

oh don't you start Virge

_shush_

**_how dare you_ **

****

****

_Gordon i mean it._

John helped Penelope out carefully, smiling softly as her hand gripped his shoulder tightly to steady herself, the last thing he needed were his brothers winding eachother up.

"You should leave.. You can talk to her once um... Y'know.. erm..." Her parents nodded.

"Blood lust?"

"Yeah.." John nodded, holding Lady Penelope close so she wouldn't fall. "Hey, you're okay.."

Her parents looked to eachother then back at her before leaving quietly.

"Thank you John..." she smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his, arms slowly wrapping themselves over his shoulders.

"Its okay.." he smiled back, a feeling of a thousand butterflies growing in his stomach.

One hand cupped the side of his face and their lips met, John wouldve blushed, but well... he's a vampire so its not entirely possible.

"Pen..." he muttered softly, she smiled softly again holding her finger against his lips after she pulled back.

Gordon and Penelope had only been dancing around a relationship because she had agreed to help hide his relationship, although it wasn't needed anymore.

"Me and Gordon don't like eachother John," she grinned, fangs just barely on show.

"But I thought-"

"Tycho and Gordon are a thing," she laughed at the face John pulled in realisation.

"So we..."

"Could be a thing if you wanted, yes." John grinned and cupped the blondes face and kissed her softly again.

"And if I did? Do you?"

"I could do.." she teased, John rolled his eyes, knowing what she wanted to say.

"Okay.. then would you go out with me?."

"You already know the answer." She grinned, John grinned back and hugged her tightly, hearing her laugh softly but hug him back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop some Virgil time, and John making fun of the weather in the UK to tick off lady p (I got bored and I'm Welsh so like yeah our weather is bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that last chapter didn't bother too many people, I don't actually ship pen and Gordo 💀 or Pen and John but I ship them more than him and O'banon 🤔 anywho

"Right, now we need to somehow get those keys, free us, find Virgil and free him too," John sighed. "Thats not gonna be fun.."

"One at a time, now we know the Colonel and the hood is behind this, and with some proof, and what happened in Asia, we should be able to get Colonel behind bars.. we can find out where the keys are while she's there, so all we really need to do is locate Virgil and hope we don't burn to a crisp in the process," 

"Right," John grinned, "and I'm betting you're hungry after... _that,_ " he gestured to the now giant hole in the ground and half buried stone.

"I'd be lying if I said no but.." 

"Yeah, public place.. well, I'm sure we can find someone on their own," Johns eyes had a golden glisten to them, signalling he was also hungry.

"Then why are we still standing around?"

~~~

What he would give to see his brothers again.. Virgil didn't move much, and the park keepers were only now picking up on it when he'd started to refuse the food they gave him. It was a little odd, looking after a werewolf, but it was safer for him, and the rest of the world if he stayed here.

The only time he really did move was away from the food, eventually coming back and plopping himself down by the wired fence.

_Hey Virge?_

**Hm?..**

_Dont go depresso on me, we're gonna get you put of there,_

Again with the espresso jokes..

_Yes. Anyway.. oh yeah did i tell you Penny's alive?_

What..?

_...well she's alive,_

____

____

I just meant I'm tired John, Alan and Gordon have me in circles

**_mwahahahahaha_ **

_have fun with that, Gordon does Tycho still have Penny's number? It'd be alot easier to free virgil if there we actual people who wouldn't burn helping_

**:3**

and somehow.. he still manages to be adorable

**:33**

Virgil stop

**> :33**

Stop.

_Leave him be Scott_

**_Also I'm pretty sure Tycho still has her number_ **

also, where the hell are you and Alan

** >:3 **

**yeah you can't do it Al**

** Damn it, and we got bored and found Conrad :) **

Okay just be careful

Virgil rolled his eyes and yawned, deciding sitting idly was boring and wandered around a bit, listening silently to their conversation, pausing in his tracks when he heard John say Penny was also a vampire.

**_bejdjfbendkfj- you what_ **

_Gordon I know,_

**_you know?_ **

_Tycho_

**_oh you do know.._ **

**what?**

Virgil was confused by this point and drowned out the conversation, noticing the windows crowded with kids watching him with excitement.

He sighed softly and sat himself infront of the window, why not make himself look funny if nobody knew who he was?

The kids laughed and tried to pet him through the glass, hands pressed against it where his muzzle was pressed against it.

**Just try and be quick yeah?**

~~~

"Tycho still should have your number, and if we can get ahold of Conrads he probably could help too," John huffed sitting down on a bench in the park.

"That shouldn't be too difficult considering your job," lady Penelope mused, sitting next to him. "And considering all the adverts of him in this national park.."

John leaned on her shoulder as she showed him the adverts, why did he have to be somewhere cold?? "Conrad should be fine, he's used to the cold," he grinned, hearing Penelope scoff softly.

"Again with the jokes of Britain's bad weather?" John laughed softly.

"Yes, but I'm not wrong, am I?" Another scoff.

_Alan whats Conrad's number?_

** bold of you to assume i remember it **

_Al.._

** Okay fine, why do you need it though?**>

_Because we now know where Virgil is and also because we need the keys so you can turn back and be human again?_

**you know where I am? :0**

_Yeah_

John laughed softly at Virgils reaction, earning a confused look from Penelope.

"I have Conrad's number, and Virgil is excited," John grinned, Pen smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"I would be too if I was stuck somewhere that snowy." 


End file.
